


Goodnight Clotpole

by Owlwithafringe



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M, Mindless Fluff, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1209310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlwithafringe/pseuds/Owlwithafringe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur works too hard and Merlin is sleepy. Fluffiness and sarcasm ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight Clotpole

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfiction. I know no-one reads the authors notes so i'll keep it short. I don't own Merlin or it's characters and i don't make any profit from this. And a quick thank you to my friends for reading over my fanfiction and helping me on it and helping me with the title. I hope you like it!

It was late at night when Arthur finally put down his quill. He quickly read over what he had just written, and with a nod he shuffled it into the rest of his finished reports, which he then put into a neat pile on the edge of his desk.

He stood up and stretched, working out all the kinks that had knotted themselves in his muscles after sitting in the same position for too long. Blearily, he glanced around the room. It was dark, only a few candles offering a soft glow and a dull light illuminating from the dying fire at the fire place.

Gentle snores came from the bed. Arthur looked over at the source of the noise. A book lay over on Merlin's lap as he slept. Merlin had been determined to stay awake with Arthur, so he'd sat in bed with one of his spell books whilst Arthur attempted to put a dent in his paperwork. The day had been long day though, and Merlin succumbed to sleep, after only reading a couple of chapters, to the sounds of a crackling fire and the continuous scratch of a quill meeting paper.

Arthur ambled over to the bed, taking his shirt off and picking up his sleeping trousers. He quickly changed his trousers before sliding himself under the quilt, cautious not to wake the other man. He plucked the book of Merlin's lap and placed it on the cabinet next to the bed, making sure to bookmark the page he had found it on, by folding over a small corner of the page, in the way he knew Merlin hated him doing.

Arthur rolled back over and curled up to Merlin, placing his arms around Merlin possessively. Arthur could feel the heat between Merlin and his naked skin as his chest rested against Merlin's back. Arthur rested his head at the nape of the other man's neck and sighed in contentment as he allowed his eyes to droop shut.

"Mmm…Arthur?" a voice mumbled. Merlin slowly turned his head around to try and face Arthur, his blue eyes blinking rapidly to clear away the sleep.

"No, it's Gwen," replied Arthur, smiling softly. "Of course it's me, you idiot. Go back to sleep."

Merlin smiled lazily and shifted his head back around into a comfortable position. He shut his eyes once more, and as Arthur's own began to slide shut, he swore he could have heard the quiet reply of "clotpole."

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave kudos and comments, feedback is always appreciated and motivates me to write more! Come and find me on Tumblr at **[Owlwithafringe](http://owlwithafringe.tumblr.com/)** , to see updates on fics or to leave me a prompt.


End file.
